


Wall ~ 221B* Valentine

by BlackMorgan



Series: 221B's [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Relationship, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMorgan/pseuds/BlackMorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys can't keep it together long enough to make it upstairs and give up in favour of shagging against the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wall ~ 221B* Valentine

Sherlock crowds John into the entrance hall, forcing him back until he hits the wall. Both breathless, both too far gone to care now what Mrs. Hudson will say tomorrow, they abandon the stairs and the bed above in favour of the wall.

 

“Sherlock…” John tries to corral his brain into saying something sensible, but Sherlock doesn’t want sensible, only wants John, _now_ , wants him with a hunger that’s sharper than any yearning he’s ever had for case or clue.

 

His hands slide around, greedy, cupping John’s arse, stroking beneath the backs of his thighs to lift him higher until their hips are canted, cradled. Buckle, denim, buttons, zippers, all of it four layers too thick, taunts the tight space between them. Sherlock wills himself four arms and two sets of hands to rock his lover close, closer, to strip him, to stroke him, to bury bruises in his skin where he will savour them tomorrow.

 

He nips the skin below John’s ear, licks long and slow along those tempting angles, gets a moan for his trouble, then a chuckle as he sets to work on that buckle.

 

John’s whimpering now, half dressed and half drunk on whatever spell Sherlock has bid him swallow. And as John comes with a keening cry, Sherlock knows that he’s never seen anything more beautiful.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A little 221B Double Bill for Valentines to celebrate my two favourite ships. (Johnlock & 00Q)
> 
> 00Q Companion Piece [Bed ~ 221B](http://archiveofourown.org/works/683819)
> 
>  
> 
> _*A 221B is a fic that consists of exactly two hundred and twenty one words, the last word beginning with a "b." The name refers to the flat shared by Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson, at the address 221B Baker Street, in London._


End file.
